


The Coin Toss

by BarbaQChilton



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: And Ass, Barisi - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, lots of sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaQChilton/pseuds/BarbaQChilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some sassy sex with everyone's favorite DA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coin Toss

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's bad. I couldn't sleep and it kind of came to me. Lol "came" to me.
> 
> I haven't written in a very long time. Especially for characters that aren't mine. :s

"Fuck!" Rafael Barba exclaimed in annoyance. He turned his head slightly to look at the man hovering over his bare body. "That really hurts, Carisi."

His knuckles were white from gripping onto the top of the mattress, at the head of the bed and he growled in frustration.

The young man behind him moved back and put his hands in the air. "Sorry, Counselor, you want to me to..uh..work on that?" 

Carisi hesitated but started to lean towards Barba's ass, which was currently arched in the air, with his tongue slightly protruding from his mouth.

Rafael winced and yelled out,"No!" Stopping Carisi in his tracks, as his cheeks burned red. "Just, keep going, Carisi." 

"Are ya sure, counselor? Because we can stop anytime. And can ya maybe,try calling me Sonny?" 

Rafael scoffed and rolled his eyes."Can you, maybe, try calling me Rafael?" He said irritatedly and shoved his face into the pillow in front of him.  
Making Sonny barely able to hear the muffled,"Just keep going."

Sonny let out a chuckle and nodded despite the man not being able to see him. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, I can call you Rafael." 

He paused for a moment before continuing to push himself slowly into the smaller man in front of him. Rafael let out an aggravated grunt when Sonny was all the way inside him, and Sonny could feel the mans body relax. After another pause, he started to gently thrust in and out of him.

A small moan escaped Sonny's lips before he asked,"You doin alright Rafi?"

Rafael turned his head against the pillow and inhaled a sharp breath. "Don't call me that. I'm fine. Just-"

"-Keep going, yeah I know." 

Rafael flashed him a quick glare stared at the wall off to the side of the bed. "Harder." He said, trying to blink away the embarrassing heat rising in his cheeks.

Sonny gave a sideways smirk and leaned over Rafael's back.  
"Sorry, counselor, what was that?" He asked, still thrusting himself in and out of his lover.

Rafael cast a sideways glance at Sonny and stuck his tongue in his cheek. "You heard me."

"No, I don't think I heard right." 

Rafael angrily huffed,"I said, do it hard-mpff." He let out a moan as Sonny thrust himself harder into him, a shudder running through his body. 

"You fucker." Rafael spit out and held on tighter to the mattress.

"Oh come on, don't be that way,Rafi. You did ask for that." Sonny smirked and tried to hold back a laugh as he nibbled on Rafael's earlobe.

Rafael tilted his head to hide his ear against his shoulder and let out a breathy,"I said don't call me that. And I'm serious."

Sonny started moving faster, and kissed the top of Rafael's head. "Or else what? You'll hold me in contempt? You'll subpoena me? You're not exactly in a 'position' to threaten me right now..Rafi." 

He let out a deep moan in Rafael's ear, and bit his lip.

"Then, perhaps we should change positions." Rafael said growing frustrated. Even more so, at Sonny knowing how good he was making him feel.

"What?" Sonny exclaimed, slowing down. "No way, we flipped a coin, I picked heads, you picked tails. Heads won, here we are."

"Sonny." Rafael said sternly, and Sonny stopped and scooted back on the bed.

"Yeah, alright, all you had to do was say stop." He looked at Rafael confused, as the other man turned his body around and stared at him with a blank expression.

"Hey, Raf, I-I'm sorry-"  
Sonny was cut off by lips roughly crashing against his, and a tongue thrust between his lips. Rafael pulled Sonny towards him, and grinded his body against him, feeling their erections meet. 

Sonny moaned into the kiss, and had just started to respond back, when Rafael pulled away from him. 

"You should be." He growled with a flick of his brow.

He tangled a hand in Sonny's thick hair and pushed him down to his groin. Sonny's cheeks burned red as he faced Rafael's throbbing hard on. He couldn't even think of a comeback to sass him with. 

He looked up to see Rafael looking down at him with a tightened jaw. Nervously Sonny licked a line up Rafael's shaft. 

Rafael's breath caught in his throat, watching Sonny, with those bright blue eyes staring at him. Rafael closed his eyes to avoid Sonny's stare and muffled a moan.

Sonny liked this view better than the last, this time he could see the pleasure he was giving Rafael, and that almost made up for him not getting any. Almost. 

He started licking at Rafael faster, and began taking the man's length in his mouth, as he watched Rafael's head lean back against the pillow. 

Rafael seemed to care less and less about his moans escaping. Feeling the hot breath from Sonny's mouth alone, was throwing him into ecstasy, and he tightened his fingers around Sonny's hair, while his other hand grasped at the sheets.

Sonny winced, thinking Rafael might pull his hair out, but it was worth the pain to see this usually empowered man, writhing beneath him. 

Rafael let out a breathy moan and arched his back. Sonny could feel Rafael's erection tense, and he pulled his mouth off of it. 

Rafael opened one eye just to see Sonny finishing him off and catching his cum in his hand. He met Sonny's bright eyes, his chest heaving, and head spinning. 

"Fuck." He said with a smirk. 

"Yeah, we're not done yet counselor." Sonny said returning the smirk and rubbing Rafael's hot, slick, cum onto his own erection. 

Rafael inhaled sharply and bit his lower lip, watching Sonny crawl onto him. He lifted Rafael up by his waist and Rafael responded by wrapping his legs around him. 

Sonny drove his cock into Him hard and Rafael responded with a sound like the wind had been knocked out of him. He threw his head back again and shut his eyes, hoping Sonny wasn't looking at him.

Sonny breathed hard, and could feel sweat already appearing on his forehead. He leaned down to reach Rafael and kissed him. 

Rafael tensed for a moment before opening his mouth to invite him in, and brushed his own tongue against Sonny's lips. Sonny flicked his tongue against Rafael's and kissed him sloppily, gripping his waist tighter. 

Rafael slid a hand down to his groin and started stroking himself, Sonny pulling from the kiss just in time to see this, and letting out a desperate moan. 

He dropped his face down to Rafael's neck, and began sucking hard at his skin.

Rafael again arched his back and growled. "Mmm, Sonny. Fuck."

Feeling the vibration of Rafael's pleasured moans on his throat pushed Sonny over the edge, and he buried his face into Rafael's shoulder as he came hard. 

Rafael stroked himself faster finishing himself off just seconds after Sonny's explosive orgasm. 

Sonny collapsed on top of Rafael for a few moments, trying to catch his breath before flipping over next to him. 

He looked down at his stomach to see traces of Rafael's orgasm and chuckled. 

"It's like a fuckin crime scene in here, amiright,counselor?" He asked squinting a smile at his partner. 

Rafael rolled his eyes and didn't look at him,"You're disgusting." He reached by the floor and grabbed a rag of sorts to wipe himself off. Sonnys room sure was a mess. 

He looked over to see Sonny propped up on his arm, his hair tousled and a goofy grin plastered on his face.

And so was Sonny.

"Oh c'mon that was good."

The corner of Rafael's mouth twitched and he arched a brow. 

"Except next time," Sonny continued,"We stay loyal to the coin toss."

Rafael shoved the rag at him and ran his tongue along the inside of his mouth. 

"What? I'm very serious about honoring a coin toss!" He said smiling widely as he wiped himself. 

Rafael pretended to ignore him and turned on his side, away from Sonny. 

Sonny chucked the rag and scooted right up behind Rafael, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Hey."

"..what." Rafael responded, seemingly irritated.

"I love you, Rafael." He said in a serious tone.

Rafael turned and gave a questioning look for a second before smiling for the first time.

"I...love you too, Sonny." 

He planted a kiss on Sonnys lips before reaching over to turn off the bedside lamp.


End file.
